Adler International
Overview Adler International is a private military corporation with specialization on providing infantry and sniper units, and rarely uses any other vehicles than transport, helicopters and IFVs. Based in Austra, the PMC is willing to work for almost anyone who provides them a paycheck and a goal. The PMC also provides private security. History Founding Adler International first started out as a small security firm in 1997 only operating in Austria and Germany. They mostly only provided security to any company who payed. In later years they began militarizing and amassing contractors. Today they're a semi-large PMC, providing military contractors and security guards. 2014-2015 Espionage Wars Battle in Germany The first large conflict Adler Int. ever partook in was in Germany when the New German Republic seized Hamburg after gaining large amounts of support in Kiel and Schwerin. Adler Int. was then hired by the German government on 6 August 2014 to liberate Hamburg from the NGR. Soon afterwards, PAAPMC offered to assist Adler Int. in the conflict. After several months, a cease-fire was initiated between the factions and PAAPMC started negotiations with the NGR; the NGR, PAAPMC and Adler Int. began fighting a common enemy; the Vice Union. Recent events have caused Adler International troops in Germany enter a defensive role against the Vice Union with their new attack on Magdeburg; the city west of Berlin. Adler International's reasoning for this is that if and when the Vice Union conquers Magdeburg, they'll move for the capital of Germany next. Adler International is also planning to launch an offensive attack against the Vice Union and strike at Magdeburg. A threat made by the Vice Union too severe to be taken as a bluff caused Adler International to re-focus their efforts back onto Hanover and collaborated with the NGR once again to strike back against the Union. With twice the manpower, resources and support as the last attack on Hanover, Adler Intl. and the NGR launched an offensive attack against the city. Magdeburg was left to rot by the Vice Union and the joint efforts of the NGR and Adler Intl. forces were in vain after the Vice Union detonated a dirty bomb in Hanover. With very diminished numbers, the remaining forces of Adler Intl. left the vicinity and returned to Berlin. Status of the NGR forces they were collaborating with is currently unknown. Faction Relations The New German Republic When the Battle of Germany first started, Adler International was hired to liberate Hamburg from the New German Republic's control and in turn, the NGR was marked as enemies to the PMC. After months of fighting, the PAAPMC suggested to the German government and the NGR to settle their differences, and instead fight their common fascist enemy, the Vice Union. Negotiations ensued and finally, the contract Adler International held was changed from liberating Hamburg to liberate Hanover instead. With this change, the NGR became an ally, although with some small tensions due to hastily going from enemy to friend. The PAAPMC The PAAPMC are considered an ally of Adler International due to their offer of support and their effort to defuse tensions between Adler International and the NGR for the ongoing war of Germany. The Vice Union The Vice Union is considered among the NGR and Adler International as a threat that needs to be eradicated, and as such are the common enemy of the two factions. Units Work in Progress Gallery Viceinterview.png|Screenshot of a VICE interview. adlres.png|Adler Intl. contractors in one of their main camps in Germany. adlerinberlin.png|GRN News report in Germany showing Adler Intl. troops. Adlerinternational.png Adlerinternationalwhite.jpg Adlerinternational.jpg Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:Adler International Category:Inactive Factions